


You'll Wish You Were The Water

by ullfloattoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Private School, Teasing, Tyler is 18 and Josh is 15, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, they dont do anything though except kiss and touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a some cool senior with eyes for the pretty freshman Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Wish You Were The Water

**Author's Note:**

> again, tyler is 18 and josh is only 15 but they dont have sex or anything, jus kisses (: Also heavvvilllyyy based off the song She Does The Woods by the last shadow puppets. Nice tune.

When Tyler first saw Josh, new to the school, he didn't really think too much about him. He watched his curious eyes dance around the school, much bigger than his Junior High. All highschoolers were melded together in one large building, due to the fact that it was a pretty small, prestigious, private school. He adjusted his royal blue tie and cleared his throat, continuing to give the group assigned to him the first day of school tour.  

 

Josh chewed on his lip, he was actually quite scared, but the senior with the kind eyes made him feel a little safer. "Once you grow into it, it's not actually that bad." Tyler scrunched up his nose and tilted his head to the side. "I remember when I was your age." He sighed.

 

Josh grumbled, he wasn't actually  _that_ young. 

 

Tyler handed the group of five boys flyers promoting various clubs and activities, a list of teacher contact information and a tiny map of the school that really nobody paid attention to, maybe it would be of use if the curriculum for once actually taught how to read them. "If you need anything," Tyler smiled, "my name is Tyler." 

-

It became a habit of Josh's to notice Tyler subconsciously. He was cool, athletic, and the girls in the other campus seemed to really like him. Josh felt some sort of importance knowing Tyler. Barely.

 

At lunch, he sat in the back with the rest of his lanky group, laughing up a storm, sporting their varsity jackets. Josh sighed, plopping down with the rest of his friends he's had since elementary school and picked at his lunch, one hand holding his chin. He had heard stories about guys like Tyler, the school had a great pond near, and often he heard stories of how the boys would hangout there and be able to watch the girl's soccer or tennis games which would be on the boy's fields. Sometimes they would join, shy and blushing before running back to their cars. 

-

A few weeks later, at his locker on his way to 6th period, Tyler sauntered over to him, Josh's eyes widened in amusement at the question he asked. "Are you related to Erica?" She had been a pretty distant relative, but still at times they would talk at family gatherings and over text every once and while. 

 

Josh nodded, continuing to pack up his backpack with supplies, "What about her?" He tried to play cool by shutting his locker and turning away, leaving the older to chase after him a few beats behind. 

 

"She just made varsity soccer."

 

"Oh." Josh commented, his heart sank a little bit. 

 

"Do you think you could do me a favor? A few of the guys want to meet her, myself included. Friday after her first game can you convince Erica to come down to the pond?" Tyler pleaded, placing a hand on Josh's shoulder before he went inside of the computer lab. 

 

"What's in it for me?" He countered.

 

"You can hang out with us if you get her to bring friends. My name's Tyler." As if Josh didn't know. He was disappointed that he didn't remember their brief encounter.

 

"I'm Josh."

 

"Josh." Tyler repeated, foreign on his tongue, he then checked the clock above him and started to run the opposite direction. "I've got to go."

-

It didnt take much to get his cousin to go with him. She seemed pretty excited. Josh felt a little scared himself, he'd be the only freshman there. 

 

The next day at school, Josh left his friends at lunch to talk to Tyler. "She's coming." He said with a pat on Tyler's back. The senior smiled along with the rest of his group.

 

"You're the man." 

 

"Is there going to be beer?"

 

"We can make that happen." 

 

"Cool." Josh searched Tyler's face because it might be the last time he'll be able to talk to him now that their deal is over. He liked the way that the sun from outside shone on his face, leaving a bright line from his left eye, across his nose, onto his pink lips. 

 

"See you."

 

"See you." Josh didn't want to leave.

-

Josh was confused if he should show up at all. It would be awkward, but he'd get to see Tyler again and rave about the crazy party to his hermit friends. He didn't know if he was to go after the game, or before. He decided it would be better to show up late with Erica to introduce him to the guys then to show up early and stand around awkwardly. 

 

He lead his cousin down the trail into the woods by the dimly lit fire. She was still in her jersey and cleats but that didn't seem to matter to Tyler. He rushed over to her, dropping the stick he had been playing with, taking her away from Josh. 

 

He wanted to go home, but instead, like a good wingman he introduced the other four girls to the left over guys who weren't swooning over good looking Erica. And even that was little to none.

 

Josh, standing alone popped open a Bud Lite curiously. His eyes flickered to Erica and Tyler laughing about whatever. He hated Tyler. Hated his stupid likable personality, hated his dumb hair and cool floral shirt. He hated his idiot friends that used him too. Sulking to himself quietly, he walked into the woods alone nursing the horrible beer until eventually dumping it out on some weeds and going to call his mother to pick him up. 

 

"Don't do that, c'mon." Tyler said. Josh couldn't see him, he turned his back and the phone kept ringing in his ear. 

 

"Leave me alone." Josh tried to say, his little fifteen year old heart shattered. 

 

"I just want to talk."

 

"Talk to Erica." His mother picked up. 

 

"Hello?" She said in a melodic tone.

 

"Josh..." Tyler turned the boy around. Josh wiped away a tear that slipped out on accident. He hung up the phone an slid it back into his hoodie. Tyler lead him to a tall tree, a good hundred feet away from the bonfire the teenagers started. "What's wrong, now?" Tyler smirked, looking down at the young boy. 

 

"I don't feel like being humiliated, Tyler." Josh knew he was playing dumb.

 

Tyler pursed his lips. "Fine. If you're not going to tell me, let me drive you home then." Josh kicked the dirt on the ground. "It isn't safe for little kids here anyways." 

 

"Fine." Josh challenged.  

-

Tyler did end up dropping Josh off at home. Josh was confused, even more confused when the next day Tyler showed up at his locker again before 6th period. "Can I pick you up tonight? The group his hanging out again. I wont make you feel alone." He promised. 

 

Josh nodded.

-

Later that day, at the pond though it was growing cold, they decided to let their feet slip in the water. Tyler could tell that his friends were annoyed by Josh's presence. They playfully had shoved Josh in the water. Ruining his blue sweater, dress shirt, and khaki pants beyond extent. Out of anger Tyler had pushed them into too, helping Josh out of the freezing cold water. Tyler ran to his car for a blanket wrapping Josh up and laughing at his friends in a taunting way. 

 

They started a fire to keep what body heat they had left. Tyler watched each spec of water on Josh's face evaporate. Tyler yearned to be as close to him as the droplets. He pressed himself close to his new friend and wrapped an arm around him holding him close. 

 

Josh went home caked in dirt and sniffling with a cold, shaking violently. Yet nothing could get that stupid grin off of his face. 

-

6th period. "Yes." He said to Tyler before he had opened his mouth, leaning against the frame. 

 

"Does someone have a crush?"

 

"Do you?"

 

Tyler shrugged. Josh shrugged back and shut his locker, leaving him behind. Tyler considered his answer "Yes!" He called. He clenched his jaw when he didn't get a reply back.

-

At the pond, they walked around, the other pairs of friends on their own messing around. 

 

Josh wanted Tyler to whisk him away. They were both aware of _it_ , not really sure what  _it_ was. But it became clear as day when Tyler was backed onto the tree, head hanging low and his grip tight on the hip of Josh kissing him slowly where they were two weeks ago with too much company. Tyler knew it was probably Josh's first, but he didn't say anything.

Josh's need to breathe is getting stronger but he doesn't dare break apart from Tyler until he does first. When Tyler pulls away, it's for a short moment to notice the way that Josh's eyes flutter open in panic, his lips still chasing Tyler's. Tyler leans back in to press a soft his to the corner of his mouth and walks back toward the rest of his group. 

 

Josh is well aware that his lips are a little too red and Tyler is obvious in the dazed look he has on his face. But still, they plop back down on a wooden stump where everyone slowly starts to meet back up. Tyler lifts the back of Josh's blazer so he can run long fingers along his bare back. "I have a crush." Josh states out of the blue. 

 

"I know." Tyler whispers, running his index finger along Josh's spine. "I know."

-

Soon, Tyler gets sick of being away from Josh. At midnight he'll pull up in his black car with the lights off and sneak into Josh's backyard to throw woodchips at his window because rocks are way too loud and destructive.

 

Sleepily, Josh turns on his lights to see Tyler Joseph, in his school uniform still, hands clasped together urging him outside. Josh tugs on some PJ pants and a loose sweatshirt. 

 

Once he's outside, there isn't much talking. Tyler leads him into his car and presses Josh against the passenger's seat. "You are so pretty." Tyler runs his fingers experimentally over Josh's frame. Josh's pants are barely audible, afraid that if he breathes too much, he'll wake up his parents who are sound asleep and far, far away.

 

Josh leans into Tyler's kiss, grabs the back of his hair as a thank you. Tyler accepts wholeheartedly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> @jshlrjsph on tumblr. leave me stuff or just talk to me.


End file.
